battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Union of Soviet Socialist Republics/@comment-17969412-20170327081643
General Order - 14 Today's Patriotic Song - There March the Soldiers - Playing on Radio Stalingrad. "Эх, эй солдат, солдатские пути Песня ласточкой лети! Дальние пути Э! Эй! Славные пути Э! Эй! Песня ласточкой лети - Песня ласточкой лети!!!" The Soviet Union will undergo a massive equipment overhaul as per analysis from military inspectors. Using the widely adaptable Kalashnikov Standardized Hull, the Red Army has received many new additions. *'The BMOP Terminator-3 is a Heavy IFV made for city combat. Due to reports of a general lack of armor on the BMT-1 series, the BMOP has been made to support infantry in areas of dense cover. Its armor allows it to take multiple anti-tank rounds, and it's armament - 2 25mm rapid-firing autocannons and 4 anti-tank guided missiles - allows it to take on both infantry and armored vehicles alike.' *'The 2S51 Volga-SV is an SPG made to supplement the Union's artillery brigades. The lack of a mobile SPG has been noted as a huge weakness within the Red Army, as towed artillery often required trucks to haul them. While it's armor is considerably weaker than the baseline T-99A, it's mobility, as well as it's firepower - a 155mm howitzer - allows it to support armored assaults with it's indirect fire capabilities.' *'The 2K27 Groza is a Heavy SPAAG built to serve as an all-around excellent anti-air measure for the Red Army. Sporting 2 40mm autocannons, as well as 8 Surface-to-air missiles, it could be a valuable asset against enemy air attack. The missiles are only optimized for short to mid-ranged combat - but it is more than enough to deal with everything but the most dedicated high-altitude aircraft.' There has been reports that the Coalition of European Empires has sent a fleet to the Pacific. In response to this, the Soviet Union will pass the Salnikov Plan - the Soviet Union will do whatever it takes to resist the spread of influence of imperialism throughout communist, socialist, or otherwise leftist holdings throughout the world. The sending of an entire fleet in order to potentially contest territorial waters of the Soviet Union is evidence enough that their expansionism cannot be allowed to threaten the livelihood of Soviet men, women, and children. Trade has increased with the Peoples Republic of China. While relations with the other USPSR nations are strained, the relative adjacentness of China allows it to be a huge investing ground for Soviet companies, businesses, and etc. Eventually, we hope to have more economic ties with the other nations of the USPSR (although it will be some time before relations normalize). There has been a change to the Soviet Constitution. *Previously, discrimination against minority groups was prohibited only for those who are natural citizens of the CCCP. The law has now been amended to encompass everyone who is allied with the Soviet Union - Israel, Bork, Vietnam, Korea. Furthermore, a new General Secretary will be picked by the Supreme Soviet to lead the country. Current acting General Secretary of the Soviet Union Vladimir Zhapovalov has said that he is willing to step down should a suitable candidate be found.